Deep Red like Blood
by MrsDamienThorn
Summary: "Your my best friend, Eric." Butters Stotch. How wrong he is, how very wrong.


**Red Like Blood**

**Summary:- What if Kenny's "ninja star" had hurt Butters really badly? What would the boys have done? Warning! Incredibly sad story up ahead. If you are a Butters fan, you probably should not read this.**

* * *

><p>"Kenny! Use your ninja star!" Stan shouted, totally immersed in the game they were playing. Kenny nodded once, whipped out the sharp toy, and hurled it with all his might at their "enemy." It hovered in the air for a second, then met it's target. Proffessor Chaos stumbled backwards a little, as the ninja star made contact with a point right above where his heart was. He grappled at the edges of the star, and overbalanced, toppling onto the rocks below. His helmet fell to the ground, revealing a tuft of blonde hair, and blue eyes shining with tears.<p>

"Butters!" Kyle cried, momentarily forgetting the game. He ran over to the little blonde boy. Butters was whimpering, his face streaked with tears. He coughed, and blood ran down his chin and onto his top. Everyone stood there, dumbfounded. Stan joined Kyle at Butter's side, and even though he wanted to, Kenny couldn't make his feet move. He stood, transfixed. Cartman wrapped his hands tightly around his red jacket, his beedy little eyes searching for an escape route. Kyle tugged on the ninja star, but every time he did, Butters cries grew louder.

"It's g gonna be okay, Butters," Kyle whispered gently. "I promise." He gave another tug. Butters screamed again. Then Cartman was there, his hand pressed firmly against Butter's lips, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Shut up, Butters!" He snapped. "Do you want us all to get into trouble? Stop your pussy cryin'!" Tears were still streaming down Butters face. He couldn't feel anything but the pain in his abdomen, and he hadn't even registered the fact that Cartman had his hand on his mouth until Kyle pulled it away, jerking so hard that Cartman's fingers bent back.

"You fucking asshole! He's hurt! Really hurt! And all you can think about is yourself!"

"AY!" Cartman shouted, nursing his injured hand. "I'm thinking about you too, Kahl! You were playing the game, you're just as guilty as I am."

"We have to do something." Stan piped up. He wiped a trail of blood from Butters's chin. Butters smiled appreciatively up at him.

"Pl please guys. I can't go home with somethin' in my chest, I'll get grounded!" Butters sobbed. Kenny's heart broke. Even without all his deaths, he knew that being grounded was the least of Butters worries. He made his way over to the sobbing child, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Butters." His voice came, broken, muffled from his parka. Butters knew, though, and gently squeezed his friends hand.

"It's okay, you g guys. It's n not your f f fault."

"Pussy stutterin'." Cartman muttered. Kyle raised his hand, then decided the fatass wasn't even worth it.

"So what do we do?" Stan voiced the question everyone else was afraid to ask.

"Nothin."

"Cartman, we can't do nothing. He's hurt, we have to help!"

"Kahl, if we take him to hospital, the doctor will wanna know what happened. If he finds out, our parents will be called. Your mom might take away your Jew gold." Cartman whispered, as if this was the worst thing that could happen to Kyle.

"GODDAMN IT I DON'T CARE ABOUT JEW GOLD FATSO!"

"So you admit you have it." Cartman said, not even caring about the "fatso" comment.

"GAH!"

Behind them, Butters cries grew steadily weaker. "We can't just sit here, we have to do something. I don't care if we're going to get into trouble. We need to get help."

"I'm coming too, Stan!" Kyle hurried after his best friend. They retreated into the woods, calling desperately for help. Kenny looked at Cartman.

"Will you stay?" Cartman nodded, his face betraying no emotion, as Kenny disappeared. As soon as Kenny was out of view, Cartman dropped to his knees beside Butters. He placed a hand on the ninja star and pressed down.

"It's gonna be alright, Butters." He muttered. Butters cries intensified as the pain got worse. Cartman's face was stoic, and his fat hands continued to press down on the ninja star, driving it deeper and deeper into Butter's chest.

"E Eric?" Butters said innocently.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for stayin' with me. You're the best friend I ever had."

Cartman smiled, a smile that hid something far more sinister than anyone as naive as Butters could ever have imagined. He pulled Butters into his arms and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know, Butters. I know. Go to sleep now." He demanded.

Butter's eyes gently closed, his hand going limp in Cartman's arms. He didn't even register the fat boy picking him up and covering his body with leaves. If he had been alive, he would have heard Cartman singing gently. "I'm gonna finger bang bang you, into my life." He would have been able to see the look in his supposed "friends" eyes as he lay him on the snow.

But Butters Stotch could not see anything anymore. He could not see what was going on, could not tell his mom and dad that he loved them. His cold, dead body lay forgotten on the snow.

Because Eric Cartman has no conscience. Just blood on his hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>D'aww poor Butters!<span>_**


End file.
